pilotslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Pilots Life Rules
General Rules * Advertising other SAMP/MTA servers in any form: - via: mainchat, /pm, /ad, forum post, forum signature, etc. - using: IP, server name, website, etc. is strictly prohibited. (If you get banned accidentally by the Anti-Cheat for Server Ad., immediately make a screenshot {F8} for your ban appeal.) * When you get caught with NOT having condoms on you, you may receive a perm ban. Same thing applies to NOT wanking in public. You must /wank in public at all times. Server Rules * Deathmatching is NOT allowed even if your attack was accidental. This rule is excluded in the Dogfight arena. * Flooding the chat for any reason is unacceptable, if you're trying to sell a house, vehicle or other asset use the /ad command. * Hackers/Cheaters are not welcome on this server, If you get banned for this you will not be unbanned, If another family member or friend uses your account and you find yourself banned you will still remain banned. * Bug abusing, If you're found exploiting a server bug and have not reported it you will find yourself perm banned * Do not message staff without a valid reason. If they say they are busy they are busy and that means don't message them back, if you keep annoying them while their trying to do there job you will get punished. * Anything an admin says is considered a rule, if they tell you to do something do it and vise versa, if an admin tells you not to do something don't do it. * You take responsibility for your own account, If your mate/family member has entered your account and disobeyed the rules you will still be punished. Make sure you keep your password safe and secure to avoid this happening. * Scamming is not allowed, any attempt in scamming and you will be perm banned. * Claiming that you're a staff member when you're not apart of the server team. Any attempt to try and be a staff member will result in a ban. * No ruthless flying, landing on taxiways is tolerated but if you're causing danger to another aircraft which is taxing you will be punished. * Don't go away from keyboard while in a mission checkpoint, when going AFK taxi to a nice non-busy area, multiple offences will result in larger then a kick. * Don't drive on runways when planes are using it, driving on the airport is fine, but when an aircraft is using it it's not. Even if you're just driving past the plane you will be punished. * Creating multiple accounts to purchase houses is now deemed rule breaking, players have multiple accounts owning houses will find their houses being removed and possibly lead to further punishment depending on the administrator who's dealing with you. * Use of /givecash to avoid taxes when selling/buying a house is considered Tax Evasion and is punishable with a long term ban. * Use common sense at all times, if you're unsure if you're allowed to do something always ask an admin first. * No insulting, racist talking, and anything else that might be considered offending. * Trading in-game money for real money (or vice versa) is strictly prohibited. Players caught exchanging (or attempting to exchange) money will receive a ban of at least 14 days. (Donating for other players is still allowed, so VIP businesses remain legal.) * Mission farming is considered as cheating and unfair, and may result in a warn or a short term ban. * Only players above 1000 score are allowed to sell VIP in-game. Existing transactions for business owners below 1000 score are to fulfill the current transactions and wait until 1000 score to resume business. * Players are not allowed to use ELM(Emergency Lights Mod) until further notice. * Players are not allowed to PM the server staff for changing their name before the set tenure of 90 days. Players can only use /requestname if they need a name change. Anyone found violating and abusing the name change criteria will have their name reset to the previous name and will be banned for 30 days. * (Removed By Haydz) - You may park as many vehicles as you wish there, there is NO limit! Although, please remember the rule below, only reasonable priced vehicles are to be parked their. * Players caught setting overpriced vehicles for the sake of preventing the vehicles from despawning for invalid reasons will find their vehicle clamped. * Players caught abusing the lost cargo bug that has been reported in the bug abuse section will be banned for bug abuse for 90 days. * newPlayers are not allowed to park their vehicles on the sidewalk or footpath as they generally rollover to the road mostly because of being rammed by some other player thus blocking the road and creating a mess. Players who fail to comply by the above said rule will find their vehicle clamped on spot without any prior warning. * newAny jokes made or attempts of trying to log in to the RCON will ban you from the server. If you use it and get banned, there will not be any second chances and your ban will stay. Forum Rules * Any forum users with the required forum rights is allowed to remove, edit or move your post without telling you. * You're not allowed to post anything which is illegal or considered spam. * Keep bumping topics to a low, you may bump them after away but only if they need to be bumped. If you bump your topic after 5 minutes or any other short period of time your topic will be deleted. * Whenever you post on the forums you're agreeing to these rules. * Don't double post, we have a edit button for a reason. * Don't post on others threads when it's not needed. (Ban Appeals/Reports/etc etc). Posting on another players topic and not providing any other details will result in a forum ban, this includes things like 'you should be refunded' or 'this report seems legit'. * Do not PM server staff to look at a map request/ban appeal/report or anything similar to that, they will check it when they have the time! * Posting piracy links is NOT allowed. Doing so will result in a permanent ban. * Posting links that reward you in cash are NOT allowed. * Businesses or role play groups that do not form an official server group (that are not on the list in /companies or /airlines) may not ask for donations. * Player-created groups (i.e Airlines, Companies, Businesses, Roleplay Groups) are not allowed to copy other groups's post formats. Topics bearing over-similarity with another group's will be deleted and the author punished at admin's discretion. * Topics about your airline belong in your board. If your airline does not yet have a board, your airline should not have any topics on the forums other than a board request once the requirement of two weeks has been met. * The Pilot's Life forum is not a chat room. Creating topics to use the forums as described above will be removed and a forum warning will be issued. If you wish to communicate with other players, use the personal messaging system or use a chat service such as Skype, Facebook, etc. Addendum * There must be 10 minute delays between two airline advertisements for the same airline. It is okay if multiple persons do /ad for an airline as long as they obey the 10m rule. * A player may not possess more than 2 (3 if VIP2) houses (on multiple accounts, for example), anyone found holding additional houses will have their assets deleted, no questions asked. * Some boards have specific posting format, be sure to familiarize yourself with those before posting. * You can purchase a private vehicle only if you have a house with at least 1 slot. You can own as many vehicles as your slot count. * You can purchase a house when you reach 100 score. * Your signature may contain only one big image and may not exceed the size of 150x700 pixels. If it exceeds this size, the signature will be deleted by an administrator and you might receive a forum warning. Multiple forum warnings might result in a temporary or permanent forum ban.